User talk:Maslab/Archive 1
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Autel 'Vadam Sure thing. Just let me see how you portray him to avoid any conflicts. Alright. Mine's set 15 years after the end of Halo 3, so I can't imagine too many mistakes, but feel free to check it out. Thanks a lot!--Maslab 03:00, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :That's fine with me. If you need him for anything else, I'll tell you now he was still training during the 8th Age of Reclamation (that's 2546-2549 in UNSC terms). Plus he's got a lot to do during 2556. Feel free to update the article once you're posting your fanon, and you can add your name to the authors thing as well. I'm kind of working on it in the Wiki. I've found I work better if I format it along the way, I find its easier for me to get my head around. Again, thanks.--Maslab 03:05, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I've read some of Flight of the Phoenix. Please update Autel 'Vadam with information regarding it. Oh and I've added your name to the list of writers. Thank you. Thanks. Let me know if I make Autel do something out of character.--Maslab 02:46, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Hmm Sangheili generally don't use words with apostrophes, right? Other than that you're good. Oh and add info to Autel 'Vadam that tells of what he did in Flight of the Phoenix You're not allowed to kill him ;) I'm not sure. They do normally sound like humans in the books. I'll check on how to write it. And don't worry, I wasn't planning on killing him. He's too cool. :)--Maslab 05:46, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Lol true. Do you ever go on irc? Never heard of it.--Maslab 21:13, 16 May 2009 (UTC) It's a chat channel. Go to irc.wikia.com and choose "halo-fanon" and you'll talk with the members. I sometimes go on. I see you're planning for "Heretic: Seeds of Doubt". In my fanon, I actually write about what Sesa 'Refumee does before he defected. I was actually thinking that we might combine our universes. Sort of build one together. --Maslab 03:15, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Sure. You can read The Darkest Hour to see what I planned for Sesa 'Refumee. If you want, I can reveal to you what happens in the end to keep it consistent. Do you want to know the ending of my story? Kk ;), that's if Seeds of Doubt isn't going to be written until my story is finished and you want to combine universes. How far have you read for my story? I'll try to keep that in mind. Oh and keep reading my fanon, it's getting climatic. It's almost finished. But it's not at the best part yet. Oh and for Seeds of Doubt, we have a few conflicts. In my story, 'Refumee is a SpecOps Officer, and did not defect until the end (meaning just after Halo's destruction) Yes. I'll just tell you two things that haven't been revealed in my fanon yet but aren't really spoilers. One, Autel has two permanent purple battle scars on his right cheek. You can't see it unless his helmet is off. And two, when 'Refumee's supposed to meet him at Threshold, he stumbles into 343 Guilty Spark who tells him what the Halos are for. Oh yeah and I've finished chapter 8, check it out. Well he always protected Spark afterwards. Check out Halo: The Darkest Hour/Afterward, I'm still updating it. Hey Maslab. I'm at the library right now, so I can't go on xfire. wacha doing? His left, which is our right. Oh and I'm designing a poster for my fanon. You'll see several characters displayed with its fragments. I've inverted the colours of the sketches. Will it do until my poster's finished, darkened, and coloured? Halo: The Darkest Hour. If you check out Bata 'Noromee, Cerberus, and Fira 'Demal, you'll see other parts of the poster. Yep. All the books. How did you know? Technically, it was destroyed 9 days before Halo. But I was talking about the destruction of Halo itself. But I changed it b4 anyone else reads it. The Darkest Hour is done! Please read it and give me feedback! Sorry about the conflicts, but I wanted to make it flow. It would be too difficult for me to adjust it, since it's kinda rooted into the story. Would it be okay for you to change some things in yours? P.S. Assuming Sangheili ages are similar to humans', Autel would have been old enough to mate 2—3 times by 2567. Just throwing that out ;) Flight of the Phoenix You certainly have a way with words. Please remember to keep Autel's article updated as you write it. Hmm why do your Spartans have Marine ranks? I thought they were part of the UNSC Navy. And remember, they're Navy Non-commissioned officers. That means Petty Officers and so on. No Ensigns, Lieutenants, Commanders, Captains, or Admirals. I can post the eqipvalent ranks on your characters' talk pages. Remember that they achieve the rank of Petty Officer Third Class upon graduation, and cannot achieve officer ranks, since they're infantry soldiers. Special circumstances. They couldn't have an NCO leading a project. Plus the fact that Colonel Ackerson was ONI, and that it would be less obvious that he was a SPARTAN-II if he got a promotion. See if you can comb over your story again to make sure you got all the ranks matching the articles. By the way, a Petty Officer Second Class is equivalent to a Marine Sergeant. Did Wings get the special procedures like the Chief did in the Fall of Reach to accept an AI? Cuz if he didn't then Deep Ocean could only access his armour's components and not his thoughts like Cortana can. What's AAG? Nice cliffhanger. How far of the story have you written? P.S. Does Wings and Itzia have what we would call a "John-Kelly" relationship? Seeds of Doubt We still have a few conflicts. In my story, 'Refumee was a SpecOps officer, not a Commander. There was already a current Commander, and that was Rtas 'Vadumee. Also, I realize the conflicts of him meeting Spark are too different to fix. You don't have to change it, maybe we should just leave it at that. You could write another version of it (maybe a sub-version of Seeds of Doubt) if you want to. Fira Yes, I have something planned for Fira. Not a lot of people catch this, but he's related to the character whose name I use for this account. Oh btw you can use Fira for Flight of the Phoenix. He will be back at Sanghelios by 2559. Plains of Anduu is done on paper, but I'm considering discontinuing it. If you read Emergence, you'll know why. By the way, I'm still adding to The Darkest Hour. Check it out. If you're planning on putting Fira into Flight of the Phoenix, make sure you indicate his distrust of Spartans. But nothing too extreme that would cause a conflict between him and Autel. Sure. That would be fine. Btw he's an Ultra, which is about equal to a SpecOps Officer. Also, Autel would be white-skinned with dark armour, and Fira the opposite. Change the date the Spartans killed a lot of the Demal line to 2536, and make it Alpha Company's Spartans. That's the only time it would fit. Oh and when you talk about a family, there's no apostrophe. There's only an apostrophe when it's an individual. The Rift I don't know if I've mentioned it already, but Autel's a SpecOps Major in 2559. Oh and Fira will be injured so he can't join them at Earth. I was thinking more of Autel returning to the Keep to tell Cyla what happened, some crying and holding, so I'll change that if you don't mind. Oh and what are Katana doing again? Isto is taking the newborns to Earth, remember? Nvm we'll discuss it on xfire Redwall Consider it done. Do you mind if I use my other account? Re: Pharmacology Dear Maslab, Hi there. I don't have any specific suggestions for your compound page — I think it might take some thinking through to improve it, because the logic behind it is difficult to understand, at least me. As for future suggestions ... it may be easier to employ real-world drugs. It's easier for me because of my background in chemical biology and chemical screening, but as you can see from Myrmidon_Detachment#Augmentations, there is a vast number of real-life chemicals that can be very applicable to the work we work on in HFFW ... hopefully that can help to an extent. The advantage of employing real-world drugs in HFFW also is that they can't possibly be tagged as NCF :) Hope that helped... Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 16:26, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :Hey - was thinking, and I have a long list of references to real-life drugs at Myrmidon_Detachment#References (~70 references) ... hopefully that can help get you started. :) Regards, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 16:29, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for the inconveniance: I've changed Zar'tul's name to Zehr'tul. I've changed it in Halo: The Rift, so you don't have to worry about that, but is he in any other fan fiction? Hey, If you plan on writing another fiction with Taszar in it, don't forget to make him a spec ops and then a ship master at one point. Also, would it be okay if you added a few more characters (to the newer fictions, of course)?: *Venex 'Sraom *Rtanis 'Vadum *Nado 'Akam (not created yet) No problem (regarding Rtanis). I've made it so Rtanis is only a younger relative. Sup Just the Same Ah, the very same problem I have with Heretic: Darkest Before Dawn, aside from several spelling and grammar errors. New Delta Spartan III I was just wondering if you could add Delta Spartan III- Emilio-D848 for me becuase I wanted him as my character and his team was going to be team Knight. Thank You Emilio Reyes --Ereyes100 21:53, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ! OH TEH NOES NYAH Halo Warrior Deadliest Halo Warrior Questions about Sona and your fan fiction A note of advice on the NCF-tagging of Articles I write this note as a direct response the recent discussions on the talk pages of several NCF-tagged articles. Please, in the future, consider how your NCF tagging effects new users and their involvement in this site. I have been a member for over two years, going on three, and I've seen how initial reception effects new users. My first article was a MA5A assault rifle, a truly terrible article, with plenty of faults and unexplained points. However, the site members at the time, wisely refrained from immediately lashing out with NCF tags, and instead gave constructive criticism and gave me time to repair my article before tagging it with NCF. This positive experience caused me to stay with the site as long as I have. When you immediately tag with NCF after skimming an article (or even reading in full), it is a very negative experience for the user. Please remember this. New users are the life blood of this wiki. They must be welcomed, not shunned. I have no position of authority at this site, so this is advice only an I cannot force you to obey it, but please, try to remember that new users do not yet know much about the wiki, and need guidance, not endless criticism. Thank you, Its totally ok dude. I've been in the same position, its just I know that we can drive users off on occasion. And this doesn't mean that you should stop commenting on articles and giving constructive criticism, and that you should never put up an NCF tag (god forbid, there is a vast amount of articles posted that do deserve them). Its just we need to learn to give a little bit of leeway to new users. It is a hard lesson to learn; I don't think very many people on this site have learned it yet anyway. I for sure don't have it completely down-pat. Best regards, Official Fanfiction University of Halo Name:Ultra-Admiral Lord James 'Masta-118' Ruban Gender: Male Age: 28 Describe what you would want to be if you lived in the Halo universe: An awesome as hell, bad ass ship Captain Please list all the Halo games you have played and books you have read: Read and owned all the books, owned and finished (on Legendary) Halo 1 and 2, and played Halo 3. If you have played any multiplayer, do you camp or whore the rockets, sword, or any other power weapon: No, I just play with the flow. ;) But if I come across a Powerweapon, I'll haz it. =D What is your favorite vehicle: Guass Warthog LRV Have you played any other Bungie games besides Halo? If so, please list them: No Have you read any other books by Halo authors? If so, please list them: No Who is your favourite character(s)? Why?: *Captain Jacob Keyes- For pure ownage in the books. *Commander Miranda Keyes- For Badassness in Halo 2, and good quotes and pure ownage in Halo 3, along with an awesome death. *Staff Sergeant A. J. Johnson- For much Bad Assed action thought out the Trilogy, and kinda into ODST. Who is your least favourite character(s)? Why?: *Flood- I hate them to hell for ruining the beauty of Halo 1, and getting bigger and badder throughout the series. *343 Guilty Spark- For being there and killing Johnson. But it was cool during Halos 1 and 2. What is your preferred weapon: BR55, Magnum (dual welding them in a cramped environment seriously owns), Shotgun, Rocket Launcher, and, finally, teh Energy sword, n00bs! Thanks, Maslab, sorry about the outburst. I am under a lot of stress lately, and it was wrong of me to do that to you. I apologise. That aside, I meant 2.4 billion KM.--Freelancer Texas 00:30, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Question Acceptance I Accept Thanks for the invite! I really appreciate your offer. And as the title implies, I accept. With the art, I don't draw that much. It's artwork from my friend and member here http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:~EliteSpartan-6~- (~EliteSpartan-6~). We work together on a couple of off-topic Epics on another forum. Heh Yeah. I mean like, I'd like to know how to make my own so I can customize it. Plus I've got tons of Usercreated images saved to my Hard Drive that I'd like to use.3nvy 23:58, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Thnx But how do I change the image? 3nvy 00:35, November 8, 2009 (UTC)